


Maullido por aquí, cariño por allá

by maryjuststop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Of course they do, home-ish, soft, they have a cat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjuststop/pseuds/maryjuststop
Summary: Wonwoo y Seokmin siendo una pareja bonita y dulcemente doméstica; tienen su respectivo gatito.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Maullido por aquí, cariño por allá

**Author's Note:**

> yo'!   
> ¡buenas! estoy viva en esta cuarentena.  
> self indulgent as heck. era la primera vez que leía algo seokwoo, y de inmediato supe que tenía que escribir algo de ellos. ellos dos juntos son bonitos.  
> si alguien puede o le gustaría hacer la traducción en inglés de este y mis otros trabajitos (debo editarlos tho), por favor reach out en twt, soy @tatajuststop. siento que mi inglés aún no está en un nivel cool jej.

Un maullido resonó en el silencio del lugar, y era el recibimiento que esperaba después de todo. Eso, y la tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara que ocupaba el mínimo espacio en una mesita de la sala de estar. Su lámpara de lectura, así comenzó a llamarle, y Wonwoo nunca pudo estar en desacuerdo; el objetivo era muy claro, no permitir que dicho chico perjudicara más su vista cuando leía; una tarea de casi todos los días, de eso vivía.

— Nonu Nonu~. Sí, ya estoy en casa, ¡y también traje comida! —. El felino se restregó en sus piernas, ronroneando cuando sintió las caricias en el punto especial detrás de sus orejitas. Luego volvió a maullar y se adentró en el apartamento, probablemente para mostrarle algo que ya se esperaba.

— ¿Wonwoo? —. Se acercó a la figura que sobresalía entre los cojines del sofá. Una vez allí sonrió ante la imagen, era bastante común, pero no dejaba de calentarle el corazón, y hacer que sus labios se curvaran en un pequeño gesto tímido y lleno de dicha.

Los anteojos parecían clavarse incómodamente en el puente de su nariz, el libro encima de su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus manos aún apretaban un poco el borde del mismo. Sumándole la ligera tensión en su frente, daba a entender que él no estaba del todo relajado, y por ende, no debía tener mucho tiempo dormido.

— Hey, Wonwoo —. Intentó otra vez, su voz más alta, aunque conservando la suavidad. No se atrevería jamás a ser brusco o estrepitoso cuando se trataba de levantar a su pareja, sabía lo mucho que se concentraba en sus lecturas y ensayos. Como no podía descansar hasta sentirse satisfecho con la mayor parte de su trabajo, incluso si las horas de la madrugada eran su única compañía, –y Nonu, por supuesto–.

Retiró las gafas con delicadeza y apartó el libro, era pesado el de hoy. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá pasado con las narices hundidas en esas hojas, llenas de miles y miles de palabras; letras que, Seokmin personalmente, pensaba se hacían más diminutas a medida que las horas volaban. No obstante, nada lo detenía, su Wonwoo era un hueso duro de roer. Y al final del día sólo podía sentarse y dejar que sus pensamientos corrieran libres alrededor de la admiración que sentía por él.

— Vamos, dormilón —. Se inclinó levemente hacia su oído, y deslizando sus manos por los cabellos desordenados, susurró—. Wonwoo-yah.

Eso provocó una reacción en el mencionado, una ciertamente graciosa. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa y se estremeció por la cercanía. Seokmin rió en el volumen más disimulado que su voz tenía, y volvió a descender sus dedos por los mechones negros, parando en los vellos más cortos a la altura del cuello; allí rozó con sus uñas y observó maravillado la piel de gallina que se levantó en los brazos de Wonwoo, este soltó también un gruñido y Seokmin, una vez más, rió enternecido.

— Eres la versión humana de Nonu ¿no?

La respuesta se perdió en su camino de salida, apenas había escuchado la voz de joven. Definitivamente estaba adormecido. El menor se decidió por sacudirle los hombros y con calma levantarlo del estado de reposo, lo primero era que no se mantuviera acostado, fácilmente entraría en otro interesante sueño.

— Ya, es hora de despertar. ¿No quieres cenar conmigo? Traje comida de tu lugar favorito.

Wonwoo subió la mirada, a pesar de no sentirse con las energías recargadas al máximo, sabía que él no mentiría con algo como los momentos para alimentar sus hambrientos estómagos, mucho menos cuando ambos se enfrentaban a extenuantes días de trabajo.

— Recogeré mis libros y acomodo la mesa ¿sí?, pero primero déjame... —. Ya con Seokmin de pie, Wonwoo se enderezó y estiró sus extremidades. Bostezando por última vez y haciendo a un lado todo resto de sueño, escabulló sus manos alrededor de las caderas del más joven. Lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y escondió la cara en su suéter.

— Adorable, ¿no es asi, Nonu?

Había un detalle en la tan particular elección que había tomado la pareja para el nombre de su mascota. Bueno, recayó en Seokmin más que en el propio Wonwoo, luego de que el primero hiciera uso de sus bonitos y brillantes ojos, le cantara un poquito y caminara con él a la biblioteca.

Era imposible olvidar aquella vez que lo llevaron a casa y las palabras ya familiares para Wonwoo se escucharon en las paredes de su hogar. El nombre que, si salía de los labios de Seokmin, era música para sus oídos, pero la emoción se vio interrumpida cuando entendió que iba dirigido al nuevo integrante del hogar.

Y de allí en adelante se vio en un interminable ciclo de confusiones, y no iba a mentir, risas también. Deleitarse en la voz melodiosa que le hace cumplidos, y a veces son para el felino, no él. El joven habla acerca de su día en la academia, y de repente está en el suelo de la cocina con el animal en su regazo, contándole todo. O simplemente hace comentarios al azar, y en algunas ocasiones el más alto se encuentra con el extraño silencio seguido de un «Le hablaba al Nonu ronroneante, amigo». A Wonwoo aún le cuesta acostumbrarse.

...

— Lo mínimo de cortesía podría ser que estuvieras aquí mientras lavo los platos y limpio los recipientes, no lo sé, solo digo... Aunque ¿sabes qué?, no importa. Seguramente Nonu ya viene, el Nonu con el que sí puedo tener interminables conversaciones, ¡y claro que me responde!, pero en su propio idioma. Además entiende que me tomo mi tiempo para dejar los utensilios impecables, y... —. Sus palabras fueron silenciadas rápidamente por un par de labios.

Seokmin se vio parpadeando y con el ceño fruncido, el mayor ya se había alejado y sus ojos resplandecían con travesura, una sonrisa colgando de los labios que apenas pudo saborear. Justo cuando recuperó la sensatez y empezaba a disparar sus quejas ya esperadas, Wonwoo lo calló por segunda vez.

Aprovechando la distracción y anchura del abrigo, dejó que sus dedos se posaran en la parte baja y desprotegida de la espalda de Seokmin; reconociendo las reacciones de su cuerpo como respuesta al contacto físico. Era un cosquilludo. Y si las manos en el abdomen de Wonwoo intentando empujarlo, o la carcajada que amenazaba con romper el beso, no era evidencia de lo presentado, qué más podría serlo.

El joven logró separarse y arrancar las diabólicas manos que le atacaban.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Wonwoo, así no funcionan las cosas! —. Su voz adquirió un tono agudo e infantil. Volvió a la tarea de limpieza, aparentando molestia; tarareaba el ritmo de una canción que ni siquiera recordaba bien.

La sonrisa del más alto se tornó sincera, su semblante suave y ojos tranquilos. Abrazó nuevamente a su chico, sujetándole con firmeza al mismo tiempo que ocultaba la cara en un espacio de su cuello. Allí respiró, Seokmin no poseía un aroma muy intenso, pero le calmaba, era algo sutil, casi inocente, y aún sólo de él; seguía esforzándose por describirlo o explicarlo, incluso si no se lo diría a nadie.

— Hoy estuve leyendo una obra... —. Comenzó, obteniendo la atención del muchacho envuelto en sus brazos. Él conocía aquel timbre y parsimonia en su voz cuando hablaba de lo que le gusta, de eso en lo que puede pasar inmerso largas horas, y no encontrar pausa.

— ¿De qué se trataba, hm? —. A pesar de tener las manos ocupadas consiguió apretar el antebrazo de Wonwoo, indicando que le escuchaba y tenía su interés, siempre lo hacia. Era un momento increíble cuando hablaba de sus ideas, opiniones acerca de libros, pensamientos más profundos o emociones. No le veía, y sin embargo imaginaba a la perfección la expresión en su rostro, hoy sonaba tranquilo. La serenidad le lucía.

— No ha sido muy especial si te soy honesto, nada de sorpresas, agradables o no; reflexiones por hacer, cero revelaciones... Pero, Seokmin. Oh, Minnie... —. De repente apoyó su mentón levemente en la cabeza del más bajo y ajustó el agarre en su cintura. Estaba completamente quieto, sus ojos cerrados y respiración suave. Ambos sintieron que cualquier tipo de tensión posible en sus cuerpos, preocupaciones o sentimientos agobiantes, salieron en cuanto Wonwoo retomó sus siguientes palabras.

— Fue sencillo: la presencia de alguien realmente puede cambiar todo, absolutamente todo. Ya sea para bien, o mal, en sus peores casos. Y tú has sido algo para lo que mis palabras más elaboradas se quedan cortas. Así de grande es tu poder, porque sí, lo he llamado poder, Minnie. Tu esencia, ha tocado cada oscuro lugar en el que me he visto sin salida. Ha dado color y armonía incluso a lo que pensé que no tendría. Y no mentiré, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, en cierto punto de forma literal. Pero te lo diré hasta cansarme, hasta que no pueda físicamente; hasta que deje de confundirme ante el «Nonu» del gato o el mío, y creo que aún hay un tramo extenso que recorrer para que suceda... Seokmin, eso ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado: que tú le dieras la vuelta a todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿les gustó?  
> ¿kudos o comentarios?  
> gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer esto. :(


End file.
